Gas turbine engines are known to generate large amounts of noise. Silencers are commonly used in a gas turbine air intake and outlet system to reduce or absorb the noise generated by the gas turbine.
One type of known silencer is commonly referred to as "splitter-type" silencer. Splitter-type silencers commonly include noise absorbing material (e.g. foam, mineral wool, fiberglass or balsalt wool) that is positioned between substantially parallel perforated panels. The perforated panels also cooperate to define open passageways through which high velocity air can be directed. When air is directed through the passageways, noise passes laterally from the passageway through the perforated walls and into the noise absorbing material. The noise absorbing material absorbs the noise and converts the noise to heat. The net effect of the splitter is to allow the air to pass through the splitter, while most of the noise will laterally pass through the perforations in the splitter walls and into the noise absorbing material.
Gas turbine system designers are constantly seeking to develop more effective designs that can be manufactured at reduced costs.